Janik
"We have big plans for Janik, and her position as a future ambassador puts her in a unique position for future events."- Alex KainBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 3- Alex's Commentary Janik is a high-rankingBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 44- Rachel's Commentary Tamian ambassador. She is the daughter of Sunsgrove's senior adviser to Navran.Cast Page- Janik Her job is to advocate for Tamian interests to the Vulpin Council. Since the Vulpin capital city has such a diverse mix of cultures and conflicting interests, her role as a diplomat is extremely important to Sunsgrovian politics.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 44- Rachel's Commentary 'Personality' Janik has a calm and even-minded demeanor.Cast Page- Janik She believes that political decisions should be made to benefit the people, and shows disdain for those who use politics to further their own agenda.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 4 Relationships Rowan Rowan is extremely concerned with his daughter's well-being,Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 37 and is willing to pay "anything" for her safety.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 38 'Mitra' Mitra has served Janik's family for years as a tutor. It is her duty to ensure Janik is prepared for her upcoming ambassadorial duties.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 2- Alex’s Commentary Mitra is pleased with Janik's good memory and attentiveness.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 6 When Janik shows concern for Quinlan and the Sunsgrovian envoy in Deltrada Garrison, Mitra comforts her.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 8 Quinlan "You mean '''you' know all my hiding places." -QuinlanBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 4'' Janik has been friends with Quinlan since they were very young.Cast Page- Janik When he hides in the Western Deep, she goes to find him. She helps keep Quinlan on track and aware of his responsibilities as he adjusts to his new rank,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 3- Alex's Commentary and does not put up with his mopiness.Garrett Simpson, Alex Kain Interview Janik is worried about Quinlan's meeting at Deltrada Garrison.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 8 Skills Janik is skilled in diplomacy. She is a brilliant negotiator and politician who knows international politics well.Cast Page- Janik 'History' Pre-Series Janik has been raised to be Terria's diplomat to the eastern kingdoms.Cast Page- Janik Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One Janik seeks out Quinlan in the woods and confronts him on shirking his dutiesBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page Three and informs him that a Lutren envoy has just arrived and King Dabheid has called an urgent meeting.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 7 Quinlan expresses his grief at his grandfather's passingBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 8 and doubts his ability to make his grandfather proud or fill the place he left behind.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 Janik comforts himBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 11 and sends him on his way,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 12 reminding him not to forget his uniform.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 13 Later, she meets Quinlan, Dakkan and Kenosh in the Land's End Tavern.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 After briefly discussing Quinlan's fight with Crim, their talk turns to their respective political missions.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 42 Janik informs the Lutren that she's going to Nessa to meet the Vulpin Council while they go to Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 44 Janik initiates a toast to their success, and all drink to Sunsgrove's prosperity.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 46 Song of the Eastern Sands She is en route from Terria to Nessa when the attack on the Sunsgrovian Embassy happens.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 37 Ambassador Rowan gives The Sand Spiders a substantial down paymentSong of the Eastern Sands, Page 39 to find her as she travels to Nessa.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 37 She is currently a target of Canid assassins.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 42 'Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three' As the caravan travels to Nessa, Janik tries to list offBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 1 the members of the Vulpin Council.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 4 She gets hung up near the end of the list, and fails to recall the final name. After noting this is always where Janik gets hung stuck,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 2 Mitra prompts Janik by asking Janik where that member holds the most power- Janik uses a rhyming mneumonic device to remember the Council Member’s name is Tess.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 3 Mitra compliments Janik, and Janik asks her how long it took Mitra to memorize their names. Mitra reminds Janik that what the members of the Council control is more important than their names since their decisions are influenced by how it affects their power over Navran. Janik asks why they don’t take the people into account. Mitra tells Janik that one needs power to help people, and that as a Sunsgrovian politician, she needs to remember that.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 4 Janik says she thinks she understands, and Mitra says that she left Navran because Sunsgrovian politics are easy to understand. Janik replies that since Sunsgrove is large and a unity it needs to be simple. However, Mitra tells Janik that simplicity is dangerous, and asks her if she knows why Navran's monarchy failed.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 5 Janik replies that there was too much power in one place, and recounts the events of The Night of Knives. Mitra compliments Janik on her good memory, noting this is a good quality for a future politician. Janik says she has a good teacher.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 6 A messenger bird flies overhead. Mitra asks Janik which race uses ravens as messenger birds, prompting Janik to answer with the Canid, and suggest the bird is from Deltrada Garrison with news of Quinlan's meeting.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 7 Concerned, Janik's eyes stay on the bird as it flies out of sight. Mitra comforts Janik.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 8 Description Janik has red fur. She wears a long-sleeved red shirt underneath a yellow and green tunic with a red belt.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 3- Alex's Commentary Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 9 She speaks with a proper English accent.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 56- Alex’s Comment on October 15, 2014 at 6:23 pm Appearances * Beyond the Western Deep **Chapter One *** Pages 1-13, 41-46 **Chapter Three ***Pages 1-8 * Song of the Eastern Sands ** Pages 37-38 & 42 (Mentioned) ** Page 45 (Cameo) Trivia * Janik's design has changed the most out of all the protagonists over the years. More information on her design evolution can be found in the commentary on Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 3 and Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 44. References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Female Category:Tamian Category:Nobility Category:Diplomats Category:Song of the Eastern Sands Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter Three